


kun's little morning

by softrye



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Caregiver!Ten, Cute, Fluff, Little Space, Little!Kun, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-14 15:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18951136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softrye/pseuds/softrye
Summary: as often kun woke up feeling little and ten takes care of him with the help of xiaojun and yangyang.





	kun's little morning

**Author's Note:**

> i always had a soft spot for little kun so here is a little idea i got tonight - oryë

today kun woke up feeling little. as he opened his eyes and yawned while stretching his whole body he felt it. it was a feeling he was accustomed to as it was not the first morning it happened. he played for a bit with his fingers and his hair while his legs were playing in the air before deciding to get up.

and that's how he ended up in ten's room, his head against the other's chest after having crawled as discretly as possible in the younger bed. as ten's heartbeats played like a lullaby to him, he went back to sleep with his head filled with sweet scenarios of him and his lover.

some times after ten woke up from his sleep, his body now held closely by a warm one and his own hand gently posed on the boy's head. he smiled softly to the sight in front of him and started caressing kun's body, his hand ending on his pink cheek. he then planted a kiss on his forehead before waking up the small boy. "let's get you dress up baby" he said with a soft tone of voice.

kun hugged ten's body as strongly as he could so that they would stay in bed a bit longer, which they did for a few minutes before ten convinced the little to get up thanks to his sweet talk. he then went to fetch some clothes for kun and came back with a short panty with little strawberries that he put next to kun. he helped the boy undress himself before helping him put on the panty and then gave him his sleeping shirt to put on as he knew the older liked to be able to smell his scent when little.

ten put on some clothes quickly before taking kun's small hand in his and walking them to the kitchen opened to the living room. he sat the little on the couch so that he could prepare his milk bottle. it was kun's ritual when waking up little to drink a warm bottle of milk in his glittery sippy cup. so that's just what ten did.

as he expected it, after a small amount of time ten turned to kun following him closely with his tumb in his mouth. he looked at ten with his shiny eyes while sucking on his tumb and ten could do nothing more than to caress his head softly. "it'll be ready soon kunkun" was all he said to him after that.

when the sippy cup was ready, he diligently checked the temperature and then walked both of them back to the couch. he sat down and tapped his leg for kun to position himself on them. it was a position they both knew well as it wasn't a rare sight for anyone to find them like that at any time of the day. none of the other members had a problem to kun being a little, they even found a liking to this particular part of him and would often take care or play with him.

kun was now drinking eagerly from his sippy cup while ten was gently caressing his bare thigh, stroking little rounds on it mindlessly. that was one of kun's favorite part of this, as ten's continuous movements never failed to calm him down. it would relaxed him so much that he would often moan softly while drinking, which always earned him a loving look from his partner.

the sippy cup now finished, ten let kun play alone in the living room with one of his favorite stuffed animal while he was eating his own breakfast. he always got an eye on kun, in case anything happened but, as often, he only needed to wear his usual loving look. and that's in this sweet atmosphere that yangyang appeared from the hallway. he had visibly just woken up, eyes still half closed but they opened up happily when he saw kun playing in front of the couch. he looked up at ten who smiled back at him.

"i presume he woke up little?" he asked while preparing his breakfast, to which ten simply nodded. after finishing both of their meals, ten went to prepare himself not without kissing kun on his forehead while passing by, and the younger sat down next to kun and started playing with him. as often he would not be able to stop himself from pinching his rosy cheeks from time to time, finding the older too adorable.

when ten came back from preparing himself for the day, he found kun and yangyang playing on the floor with the addition of xiaojun who must had woken up while he was away. the two youngest boys smiled at ten before going back to play. he smiled back at them and sat down on the couch, opposite to where the three were playing so that he could watch them. his heart melt as he was looking at them giggle and smile during their play time.

he giggled himself later when kun recreated with his plushies the kiss xiaojun had just gave yangyang, the younger now flushing red and his head held low. kun had turned to ten and smiled proudly at him, the younger answering with a wink. and the little went back to playing happily with his plushies.


End file.
